Sonic Dimensional Volume 1: In Equestria Girls
by SuperNathan10002
Summary: As the Blue Blur discover and meets new things in it. What will Sonic face?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: A New World_

In the world of Mobius, we see Sonic the Hedgehog. Who is relaxing in the hill of Green Hill Zone. After Sonic and his friends defeat Nazo way back, Sonic is finally having a peaceful day.

 _Sonic: "After all this time, first defeating Perfect Chaos, then Solaris, and now.. Nazo. Heh, what else is next?"_

Sonic looks at the sky for a bit, he realise and wanted know what Tails is up too.

 _Sonic: "Ugh, you know.. I better check out what Tails is doing."_

As Sonic spins into a ball and comes running down to a hill at light speed. A few minutes ago, Sonic has made it to Tails workhouse. So Sonic knock the door then.

 _Sonic: "Hello? Tails! You're here buddy?"_

Then as Tails open the door for Sonic, Tails made a smile.

 _Tails: "Hey Sonic. It's been a while, what brings you here?"_

 _Sonic: "Well I wanted to hang out with you since today is.. A boring evening._ "

 _Tails: "I see. Alright then, follow me."_

So Sonic follows Tails in his Work house.

 _Sonic: "So Tails, have you fixed your tablet?"_

 _Tails: "I am almost done…"_

Sonic was standing up, waiting. He noticed something in that secret room. He quietly walked to the secret room, but Tails was behind him.

 _Sonic: "T-Tails! Uh... *sigh* did you fixed your tablet?"_

 _Tails: "Yup. I see you want to go inside the 'secret room'?"_

 _Sonic: "W-Well of course I want too! I mean, we defeat Nazo like last week ago and I am missing all the actions!"_

 _Tails: "Hmmm... Alright, we can go inside the secret room."_

Sonic and Tails went inside the secret room, Tails opened the door. Inside the room, it was dark. Sonic then turned on the lights, Sonic from his own eyes saw a huge gold ring, standing up.

 _Sonic: "Woah."_

 _Tails: "This Sonic... Is the "Dimension Ring" it can send you anywhere in each different Multiverse. I been working on it for a few weeks."_

 _Sonic: "This is amazing Tails!"_

Sonic walked through the Dimension Ring, as it send Sonic in a unknown world. Tails was about to get in till the Dimension Ring was turn off. Tails looked back and saw Dr Eggman.

 _Tails: "Eggman!"_

 _Dr Eggman: "Yes! It is A, Doctor Robotnik Eggman! And this time, I am here for my revenge!"_

Tails was getting a bad feeling about this. As Tails step back a little, Eggman made a evil smirk at him.

Back with Sonic, as Sonic lands on the ground and faceplant. Sonic groans a bit. So Sonic gets up and looked up at the sky, he's in a another different world?

 _Sonic: "W..Where am I?"_


	2. Sonic in the Human world?

_Chapter 2: Sonic in the Human world!?_

Last time, Sonic notice he was in a human world, again. He still remembers last time he was in the other human world. He started to think of something. He wanted to know what's happening now.

 _Sonic: "This Human world again? But.. it looks different, and not.. familiar. Looks like I need to travel around this place to see if this is the same place as always."_

As Sonic jogs through the town, cities, even mountains. He was getting a bad feeling about this. A few minutes ago, Sonic stops at Canterlot High and relax on the ground.

 _Sonic: "*sigh* Looks like I am in a different world… Can this day get any worse?"_

Sonic then saw 7 girls (The mane 7 DUH!). He realise their skin color is different from the other Human world. He's not sure if they have not met a creature that can talk and run. 

_Sonic(in his mind): "I don't why I am thinking about this… But, I think if I ask these girls where I am, I just hope they won't freak out on seeing m-"_

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie saw a blue hedgehog, which that is Sonic.

 _Pinkie Pie: "HEY GIRLS! LOOK! *points at Sonic* A HEDGEHOG!"_

Sonic then looked back at Pinkie slowly. The girls saw Sonic, they were surprise and shock to see the appearance of Sonic.

 _Applejack: "Pinkie, are you sure that's a Hedgehog?"_

 _Pinkie Pie: "Of course!"_

Sonic then gets up, and saw the girls.

 _Sonic: "That's right. I'm a Hedgehog, and my name is… Sonic."_

 _Twilight Sparkle: "Nice name. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie. And this is my dog, Spike."_

Spike wags his tails when he saw Sonic.

 _Sonic: "Cool name. Anyway, uhh.. I was asking where am I?"_

 _Sunset Shimmer: "Wait, are you from Equestria?"_

 _Sonic: "Equestria? What's that?"_

 _Rainbow Dash: "Wait, if you not from Equestria. Then… What are you from?"_

 _Sonic: "*sigh* I am from another world called Mobius."_

 _All: "Mobius?"_

 _Sonic: "And I had to explain Mobius do I? Oh well, I am going to do it anyway.."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Sonic Meeting New Friends_

Inside the Rainboom band room, Sonic was explaining to the Mane 7 and Spike where he came from.

 _Sonic: I am from another world called Mobius, it's kinda like yours but with mobian creatures like hedgehog, fox, echidna, and bats. All different species around the planet, I am well known as the fastest thing alive because of my insane speed._

 _Rainbow Dash: Kinda like me. Awesome!_

 _Sunset Shimmer: Almost sound like equestria to me but with humanoid creatures instead._

 _Sonic: You're correct. In case if you're wondering how I end up here, well... long story short, as I was walking through the dimension ring, I was about to be back but the portal was closed for some, certain reason._

 _Twilight Sparkle: A dimension ring?_

 _Sonic; It's basically it allows anyone to get in any worlds across the Multiverse._

 _Applejack: And who made this dimension ring?_

 _Sonic: My great pal, Tails. He's a fox, originally he was named Miles Prower but I name him Tails instead._

 _Fluttershy: That's an adorable name._

 _Sonic: Yeah. Well, sort of._

Sonic was thinking who could of turn off the dimension ring, it wouldn't make sense why the ring was shut down. Other than the low battery, he needs to get in contact with Tails to get back home.

 _Twilight Sparkle: So what can you do, Sonic?_

 _Sonic: Other than lying here and waiting for Tails to get it back, the only thing I could do is possibly hang out with you._

 _Spike: That's good to hear, Sonic. Now I won't be the only talking animal in Cantorlot high._

 _Sunset Shimmer: Hey Twilight, can I ask you something?_

 _Twilight Sparkle: Yeah sure._

 _Sunset Shimmer: Do we have enough money to repair Camp Everfree?_

 _Twilight Sparkle: Only have half the money. I did count again just to be sure._

 _All: *groan*_

Sonic was confused about what's going on?

 _Sonic: What's going on?_

 _Sunset Shimmer: We need to raise enough money to repair Camp Everfree._

 _Sonic: Ahh, that's pretty neat. What's the deadline?_

 _Rainbow Dash: Next week._ _Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale, Twilight and Fluttershy had that doggie daycare, and Sunset Shimmer and I planned the car wash._

 _Sonic: Well I am helping you guys to raise that money. Cause that's what a hedgehog do!_

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but giggle. Sonic was ready to help them get enough money to repair Camp Everfree.

 _Rarity:_ _Not to worry, darlings. It's my turn to devise a plan, and I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The_ _pièce de résistance_ _!_

 _Sonic: That's good to hear, what's the plan Rarity?_

 _Rarity: Meet me later this afternoon in the same place we are, and I will explain everything._

 _Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh!_

 _Pinkie Pie: Hee-hee!_

Six girls walked somewhere while Rarity had a plan, well expect for both Sonic and Spike.

 _Sonic:_ Let me guess... you got nothing?

 _Rarity: How did you know?!_

 _Sonic: I am just guessing.. that's all._

 _Rarity: Sonic, will you help me find an idea in the mall? Please?_

 _Sonic: Heheheh, of course, Rarity, you're my friend. I'll do anything to help you to find a wonderful idea._

 _Rarity: Excellent! Let's head to the mall!_


End file.
